


I love you (dnf)

by TbhImBored



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, dnf - Fandom
Genre: DNF, Other, Sad, dreamnotfound, helpme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TbhImBored/pseuds/TbhImBored
Summary: NothingI need someone to tell me that they hate meI put this as the title to get attentionI’m not feeling the best
Comments: 6





	I love you (dnf)

I feel so ashamed what did I do wrong I’m so weird someone say you hate it makes me feel a lot better I don’t know why I’m coming on here I’m deleting this later probably but I hope no one sees this but I’m asking for help what do I do I’m so young

Thanks..


End file.
